


Climate Change

by greenapple



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenapple/pseuds/greenapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remix of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/359340/chapters/582416">Pheromones</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba">sophinisba</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Climate Change

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Northern Exposure haikus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359340) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 



Water waits for winter  
And spends a season pulling itself together  
Knits  
Cold crystalline seams, precise  
Body of science  
Thin skin upon skin until solid  
until one diamond eyed  
Frozen  
Island

Until undone by the smell of secrets  
Hidden warmth, the seed of spring  
In wind skimming a taste off the ice  
Glaciers shake their heavy thighs  
And dance into the sea

But we are men  
Not icebergs or currents  
Cannot be moved  
Do not dance

I rationalize, I reason  
I maintain

Until the weather changes

And I am like the ice  
First it groans  
And then it splits  
Apart


End file.
